Perfectly Imperfect
by Wolfy Nightstreaker
Summary: Family always comes first, a motto Arabelle lives by. So when her cousin loses her dad, well, she can do nothing less than drop everything to comfort the poor girl. Unfortunately Mystic Falls is not exactly the safest place. With vampires and werewolves, and a rather persuasive hybrid, running amok, well, Arabelle will eventually find herself in a bad situation. KlausOC
1. Pilot

**Perfectly Imperfect**

**Chapter 1: Pilot**

Arabelle "Belle" Forbes looked up at the house her cousin lived in and sighed. There has been so much loss in Mystic Falls recently and now Caroline has just lost her father, and Aunt Liz, for all her strengths, just wasn't cut out to handle the sorrow her daughter was going through. That was why Belle was here, to help Caroline.

It has been a while since Belle had seen Caroline. She had been focusing all her attention on college and the boring ass courses she had to take. But family comes first, especially when a tragedy occurs.

She had already discussed with Aunt Liz her coming to live with them, and while Aunt Liz seemed unusually against Belle coming, she couldn't give any good reason why not. So here she was.

Belle made her way up to the door dragging her luggage behind her, feeling bad that her first visit in years was because of a death. Belle knocked on the front door and heard movement inside the house. Caroline was the one who opened the door.

"Bells? What are you doing here?" Caroline asked whipping at her red eyes.

Belle wrapped Caroline in a tight hug. "How can you ask that when you just lost your dad? How could I stay away?" Belle pulled away from the hug. "Didn't your mom tell you I was coming to stay for a while?"

Caroline shook her head looking distracted. "No, she didn't but I've had my mind on other things and… Wait you're staying? For how long?"

Belle tilted her head slightly, feeling more than a little hurt. "I wasn't exactly planning on leaving for a while Car. I got the same reaction from your mom. Do you guys not want me here?"

"Nooo!" Caroline shook her head emphatically. "It's just… Things have been going on lately and…"

"You mean all the animal attacks, right?" Caroline nodded, looking a little discouraged. "Don't worry, I can handle myself."

Caroline sighed. "If you're sure…" She sounded so depressed at the moment.

"Do you want to sit down and talk for a few?" Belle asked soothingly.

"Not really." Caroline mumbled, looking down right miserable.

"Want to order a pizza and watch some movies?" Caroline lips twitched.

"Yeah, can we watch Brides Maids?" Caroline asked hopefully. Her mom didn't exactly approve of the movie and would never let her watch it despite her buying it with her own money.

"Sure, go order the pizza, whatever you want, and I'll get the movie going." Caroline gave her a small weak smile before walking back into the house for her cell.

Belle walked in and dumped her things by the door, leaving them there temporarily, while she went and started the movie.

* * *

Later that Night…

"I just don't know what to do. She has no idea what she's walking into! I don't want my cousin to get hurt, but I don't know how to send her away. I mean she came here because my dad died! I just, ugh, you guys have to help me!" Caroline was on a three way call with Elena and Bonnie, trying to find some solution to her dilemma.

"The best thing for her is if you send her away." Bonnie said soothingly.

"I can't do that! It'll hurt her feelings." Caroline ran a hand through her hair in frustration.

"I didn't say it would be easy, just that it would be the best thing for her." Bonnie sighed. Why did things always have to be so complicated?

"Caroline, you could compel her to leave, or ask Damon to do it if you can't do it yourself. I know how much you care about Belle." Elena said softly. Elena knew how sensitive about family Caroline was at the moment, her father's death just sending her into an overdrive at the moment.

"No I can't compel her. That would be so wrong!" Caroline looked at the wall that separated her room from where her cousin was sleeping soundly. Belle, she had always been there for her, and was always that one person Caroline turned to when things just sucked. But Caroline had hoped to keep Belle out of any supernatural stuff, she shouldn't have to deal with the knowledge that the things that go bump in the night were more than just stories.

"If you can't ask her to leave and you can't compel her to leave, then I suggest getting her a vervain bracelet or something." Bonnie sighed.

Caroline was quiet for a few, upset that there wasn't any other way. "I guess I'll have to ask Damon to compel her tomorrow then. I refuse to do it myself." She compelled her mother once and she refused to do it to another family member, especially one as understanding as Arabelle.

"We'll be there with you when he does." Bonnie said, Elena agreeing soon after.

"Thanks guys. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Definitely." Elena said.

"Night Caroline, try and get some sleep." Bonnie said.

"I will, night." Caroline hung up and dropped onto her bed, hands digging into her hair.

They were good friends. Something like this shouldn't be so hard to do. It was the best for all parties involved, but to take someone's free will like that, to make them leave when all they want to do is help, that's just horrible. They had to make so many tough decisions regarding the ones they love; you'd think it would get easier.

Nope.

Caroline sighed and laid back into her bed. Might as well get some sleep, tomorrow was going to be difficult.

* * *

Tomorrow…

Elena and Bonnie were already over. Belle was upstairs unpacking the rest of her things, giving Caroline alone time with her friends. Belle was always so understanding, she didn't seem offended when Caroline had supposedly chosen her friends over her favorite cousin who had just arrived yesterday. This wasn't right. Belle didn't deserve this.

"Calm down, Damon will be here soon. Then it will all be over." Bonnie said in the most comforting manner she could.

As if summoned Damon was knocking on the door. Caroline hesitantly let him in. "So I hear you need a little compelling done." Damon turned to look at Caroline. "What's the matter Blondie, couldn't do it yourself?"

"That's enough Damon. It's her cousin." Elena said stepping in to hug Caroline.

"So? It shouldn't make a difference. It's for her own good anyway." Elena gave Damon a look and he held his hand up in surrender. "Fine, I'll just do my thing." Damon headed upstairs to her cousin's room.

* * *

"Hello there." A voice called from Belle's doorway making her jump and drop the shirt she was putting in the closet. Her eyes narrowed at the sight of the handsome suave man smirking at her.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Belle asked suspiciously. She hadn't heard any noises coming from the girls downstairs that would suggest an intruder.

"Easy there, I'm a friend of Caroline's." He looked a little old to be friends with a high school student.

"Really?"

"Yep. I just came up here to say hello since we've never met." He approached her and stuck his hand out. "Damon Salvatore."

"Arabelle Forbes." She shook his hand, still eying him suspiciously.

"Okay Arabelle." He looked intensely into her eyes, his pupil dilating. "You're going to pack up your things, say you shouldn't have left your studies, and go back to college."

Belle's eyes narrowed angrily, but she stuck a smile on her. "Now why would I do that when my cousin needs me?"

Damon's eyes widened as he lets go of her hand as if burned, then his eyes narrowed in suspicion. "How did you do that?"

"Do what?" Belle frowned at him as he tried to subtly sniff her. "I think you should leave. Now."

Damon took a step back to the door. "Alright I'm leaving."

"And stay away from my cousin." She ordered to his retreating back. Belle angrily shoved the shirt she dropped into the closet, more than a little pissed off.

Caroline was hanging out with a vampire, one that tried to compel her into leaving. Now whether Caroline knew that or not was the question. One that Belle would find out as soon as possible.

Belle sighed. Vampires in Mystic Falls… Well it was bound to happen again.

* * *

Damon came down the stairs with an odd expression. Caroline stood up at his entrance looking stress. "Well?"

"It… didn't work." Damon said.

"What do you mean it didn't work?" Caroline snapped.

"I compelled her to leave and… she said no. I didn't smell any vervain on her and she hasn't eaten any of it, has she?" Damon asked.

"No, she didn't drink any of my mom's tea." Caroline said, looking confused and lost.

"Then she's immune or something. Your dad was immune to compulsion too." Damon frowned not liking this at all. "Your dad said he had trained to be immune to compulsion. Maybe Arabelle did too. Maybe she knows about vampires."

"Or maybe she knows nothing. Who knows how a human trains to be immune to compulsion. Mr. Forbes never said how he did it. I mean it might be a result of some weird type of yoga or something."

"I would know if yoga gave you an immunity to compulsion. I've snacked on a few yoga instructors before." Damon said. "Anyway that's not the point. The point is that she is completely immune to compulsion."

"What am I going to do now?" Caroline asks slumping on the couch.

No one had an answer.

* * *

**End Chapter 1: Pilot**

Another new story. When will I stop having ideas? I just recently got into vamp diaries so this is my little story for it. It's going to be a KlausOC story 'cause he is so awesome. The title may or may not change so suggestions for something better might be helpful.

I actually already have ideas for a sequel which is unusual for me, so this might end up being really long. It will mostly follow the TV show, only from the POV of someone not so involved in the events. This story starts directly after Caroline's dad dies in Bringing Out the Dead (Season 3, episode 13). I'm not sure how the pacing is going to coincide with the TV show so that should be interesting.

So tell me what you think. If you hate I won't post a new chapter. Also please tell me if you think the characters are a little OOC. Some of them are a bit hard to write, but I think I got Caroline pretty good in this chapter. Thanks guys until the next time.


	2. Revelations Over Grilled Cheese

**Perfectly Imperfect**

**Chapter 2: Revelations Over Grilled Cheese**

Arabelle had just put a plate down of some good old comfort food. Caroline stared at the food in disbelief and almost amusement. "Grilled cheese and tomato soup? When you offered to cook I thought you would be making something a bit more… um… not childish."

"Shut up. I'm not a cook. Besides the grilled cheese doesn't have Velveeta, it has like five different cheeses. So that makes it non kid food. Now eat up. I can always make some more." Belle happily bit into her grilled sandwich. It had been a while since she made her special grilled cheese.

Caroline picked up hers and looked at it a bit sadly. "I haven't had grilled cheese since I was a kid. Mom always made it and Dad would complain about eating something so simple."

Belle reached over and gripped Caroline's hand. "Hey I know it's hard. When my mom died I… was bad. I was depressed all the time and angry at everything. I didn't like to talk about her because it hurt to remember, but that's what helped me heal. Eventually I would just sit around and talk about her to anybody who would listen. I would laugh at some of the stories and eventually everything was alright."

Tears were spilling down Caroline's face and sobs wracked her body. "Does it ever stop hurting?"

"No, but it gets easier. You will always have that hole because there is no one in the world who can fill the spot a parent leaves behind, but… it gets easier to remember them, to talk about them." Belle moved her chair over by Caroline's and pulled her into a big hug.

Caroline pulled back and gave her a watery smile. "Thanks."

Belle smiled at her. "When you're ready, you can chat my ear off. I will happily hand it over to you."

Caroline chuckled a bit and her smile grew wider. "Okay." Caroline took her first bite into the sandwich. "You know this isn't that bad for something you feed a five year old."

Belle laughed. "That's me master of the comfort food." Belle blinked when she noticed the strange ring on Caroline's hand. She sensed something strange about that ring. Also it was an unusual ring for Caroline, it completely clashed with her outfit, plus it was kind of clunky. Definitely not Caroline's style. "That's a nice ring."

Caroline froze and touched the ring lightly. "Um… yeah it was a gift."

Arabelle smiled slightly. "Can I see it for a sec. It looks pretty neat."

Caroline looked out the window at the dark sky before hesitantly giving Belle the ring. "I need it back right after. It has a lot of sentimental value. I don't like to be without it."

Belle took the ring and focused on it. Using her psychic ability of psychometry she saw images from the ring's past. Belle gasped a bit, keeping her head down and focused on the ring. She schooled her features before looking back up at a confused Caroline and handing her ring back. "It really is a very pretty ring. Which I had one like it."

Caroline noticed how strained Belle's face was after looking at the ring. "Sorry I'm not giving it up."

"I know. It doesn't matter; I don't wear jewelry that much anyway. It's just my inner girl screaming for a breath of air. I never have time to dress up and act like a girl anymore so she's drowning under all my college textbooks." They both laugh at that and finish their dinner.

Belle sighed a little. Caroline was a vampire. She looked up at the girl seeing her bite into her food with gusto, the sadness from her father's death just under the surface.

Magic always helped strengthen psychic abilities. It was what drew her attention to the ring in the first place. Those with a sixth sense could sense magic. It also made her get a much clearer reading on the ring than she normally would have gotten from touching the ring so briefly.

A daylight ring given, or should she say made, by her witchy friend Bonnie. A vampire and a witch, next thing you know a werewolf was going to come strolling into the picture too.

Coming to Mystic Falls has turned out to be a good decision. Things here were so complicated it wasn't funny. Belle would bet her car that Uncle Bill's death wasn't a normal death too.

She may not have been here to stop Caroline from becoming a vampire, or Uncle Bill's death, but she could protect what's left.

Should she tell Caroline that she knows…? Belle contemplated that all through dinner before deciding that no, she would not. She would be better served with everyone thinking she was some weird human who couldn't be compelled, a curiosity, yes, someone dangerous, no. That underestimation would be in her favor.

* * *

The Next Day…

Caroline was in school and Belle had the entire day to play detective. She needed facts, so she knew what she was up against and what to look for. Ideally she would be snooping around the witch's house getting readings from everything there.

But since Belle had never broken into somebodies house before she doubted she would succeed, she would be arrested, by her Aunt no less, and an interrogation later would see all her plans so far down the drain with Aunt Liz being aware of her daughter being undead, if she wasn't already, and Belle's secrets being revealed in the process.

Nope, better to stick with what she knew.

The Mystic Grill was a popular hangout and where the prey gather is where you'll find the predators. Belle was at least going to at least get a few identities of people of the supernatural variety, preferably of the blood sucking kind.

Belle absentmindedly ran her hand over the bar and tables, supernatural creatures were always easier to get a reading from than humans. They give off more energy. Belle stopped at a place on the bar. Well, she knew this vamp. Damon Salvatore frequented this place and this was his favorite spot.

Belle sat down in that spot and pretended to look at a menu. He liked to spend his time here with a friend, a human friend. Belle focused harder on the human, trying to read something, his residual energy far weaker than Damon's. He was in his thirties, lonely, and…

"Well, well, well. We meet again." Belle jumped as Damon Salvatore occupied the seat next to her, where his friend usually sat. Damn no name and practically nothing to go by. She would have to wait to see who Damon hangs out with.

Belle rolled her eyes. "I'm leaving." Damon grabbed her arm to prevent her from leaving.

"Now hold on. I think we started off on the wrong foot. I'm sorry about telling you to leave; I was out of my mind that day. I don't know what I was thinking. I'm honestly not that bad of a guy." Damon said, his voice sounding sincere but his eyes showed no remorse. "I'll even buy you lunch." He said in a sing song voice.

Belle settled back down in her seat. Damon is an ass, she can already tell, but since Caroline let him in the house he is probably one of the good guys. It wouldn't hurt to get cozy with a couple of them. Supernatural creatures tend to flock together. She will get more information this way anyway. It's just too bad they know she can't be compelled; she might have gotten some good information that way.

"Fine, one chance. Blow it and I'm out of here." She huffed, can't act too nice and cuddly even though she has every intention to befriend him. That would be suspicious.

"Feisty, I like." He smirked and she rolls her eyes. Can she even pretend to be friends with this moron? She's tempted to stake him right here.

* * *

**End Chapter 2: Revelations Over Grilled Cheese**

I know, no Klaus. He's going to show up soon I promise. I'm just doing some set up. So thank you to everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate it. It really inspires me to write more for the story. As for those who favorite and/or followed, I thank you also. Until the next chapter.


	3. Happy Drunk

**Perfectly Imperfect**

**Chapter 3: Happy Drunk**

A fruitless day with Damon Salvatore hitting on her, Arabelle felt like a piece of meat. Not too far from the truth if you were looking from a vampire's perspective. Belle had met a few vampires over the years and they said until they manage to make a connection with a human, they were nothing more than a blood bag to them. To be something more than a blood bag you had to actually make them see you as a person.

Something easier said than done and something near impossible to do if they have their humanity switch flipped.

Damon didn't seem to have his switch flipped, but he was a complete and total pig. Belle might have actually preferred to be thought of as a blood bag and not just another potential notch in the bedpost.

"Bells?" Caroline called, closing the front door.

"In here!" Belle said from the kitchen, breathing in the soothing smell of warm relaxing tea. Damon really was a trial to be around.

Caroline dropped her book bag on the kitchen floor. "Tea? I thought you only drank that when you were stressed?"

She did. "Oh I just had a craving." Belle said nonchalantly. "So what do you want to do today?"

"I don't really feel like going out today." Caroline mumbled.

"Come on sweetie, night time is for moping and day time is for attempting to be a member of the human race." Belle said pulling on a jacket. "Why don't you show me around town? Keeping busy is one of the best things for you right now."

Caroline sighed. "I suppose…"

"Great. Now where's the best place to pick up hot guys?" Belle winked.

"You are_ not_ bringing them here to our house." Caroline commanded adamantly.

"No, of course not. Going to their house makes it easier to sneak out." Belle explained with a teasing tone as she grabbed her purse.

"What has college done to you?" Caroline smiled. "You used to be such a prim and proper girl."

"I learned how to have fun. Now you ready to go?" Belle asked.

"I guess." Caroline said, rolling her eyes.

* * *

"The Mystic Grill, come on even I knew about this hang out." Belle was hoping more for a new clue on where to do her next reading since her one at the Mystic Grill didn't turn up squat.

"Yeah well it's a small town and you wanted to pick up hot guys. This is the only place to do it." Caroline said as she strutted into the place.

"I was joking about that!" Belle said, following Caroline.

"Caroline!" Caroline turned to where Elena and Bonnie were sitting down. They both walked over there to join them.

"I thought you weren't feeling up to coming out." Bonnie questioned.

"Bells changed my mind."

"Caroline, I'm going to let you hang with your friends." Belle said. She did not want to intrude on Caroline and her friends.

"No it's alright Belle. We don't mind." Bonnie said.

"Yeah join us. You came here with Caroline anyway." Elena added.

"It's alright. I'm just going to go skulk around for a hot guy."

"I thought you were joking about that." Caroline asked with a raised brow.

"I was. It just sounded better than I'm going to go get shitfaced." Belle winked. "You're my ride home Caroline. Don't forget me."

She left the teens to their drinks and went up to the bar, ordering her drink. "If you're skulking for a hot guy, I'm available." Annoyance immediately followed the smooth voice.

"Do you live here?" Belle asked turning to look Damon in his icy blue eyes.

"No, but I do come here to meet pretty girls." It's like he wants me to hate him.

"Good for you. I am so not interested." I turned back around and grabbed my drink.

"Damon just leave her alone." Another voice intruded. Oo he's cute. He turned his pretty blue eyes my way and held out his hand. "Hello Alaric Saltzman. And you are?"

Belle smiled. He was polite, bonus. "Arabelle Forbes, but you can call me Belle." She shook his hand. Oh this is the human that was friends with Damon. How in the world did that work? He and Damon are like polar opposites.

"Oh your Caroline's cousin. It was nice of you to come to help your cousin." Alaric said.

"Family comes first is a motto of mine. How do you know my cousin?" Belle asked.

"I'm her history teacher."

"Alright that's enough Ric." Damon grabbed Ric and started to shove him over to their customary seats but turned back to me one last time. "He's also dating Elena's Aunt, just thought you should know."

I roll my eyes. I sip my drink and let the alcohol dull my psychic abilities. I wasn't going to be doing any detective work tonight. I will leave that for tomorrow. For now, it was time to relax. I doubt anything is going to happen with so many people around.

It was a couple hours later and I was pleasantly buzzed. The music was better, the company was better, everything was just better. That's what alcohol does though; it makes everything so much… better.

Of course Belle knew better than to get shitfaced like she told Caroline she was going to do, too many nights praying to the porcelain god after her 21st birthday. Belle had learned through much experience that wonderful point between drunk and sober and how to stay on it.

One of the best things she learned at college.

"Bells?" Caroline interrupted Belle and the guy she was flirting with. She was a tease, she knew that, but it was so much fun.

"Hey Car, what's up?" Belle gave Caroline a sloppy grin.

Caroline raised one perfectly trimmed eyebrow and her lips quirked up into a smile. "You're going to regret those drinks later."

"Nah, I'll be fine. I'm a master." Belle took another sip of her fruity drink. Call her a girl all you wanted, she loved her fruity drinks.

"We're leaving Bells, but I can pick you up later if you want to stay."

"Sounds great! I'll give you a call when I want to leave." Belle smiled and waved goodbye to Car as she walked out. She turned back to the guy she was flirting with.

He was staring intently at her chest. Belle rolled her eyes. Men, especially drunk one, had the worst attention span on Earth. Her conversation with Caroline wasn't all that long and the dude had lost focus and refocused back on her chest.

Belle smacked him. "Pig." He jumped as she walked away.

Was she overly sensitive when she was buzzed, a bit, but she was feeling great. She wasn't going to let some guy ruin it by making her feel like a piece of meat.

A new song came over the speakers and Belle smiled. Oh she loved this song. Jumping into a seat at the bar away from everyone and ordering another drink, Belle started to sing along while doing a little jig in her seat.

She was such a happy drunk.

"That was very impressive, love." Belle jumped at the sound of the British accent right behind her.

She turned behind her and saw probably the best looking man in town. He had an amused smirk on his face. "I'm sure it really wasn't all that impressive. In fact, I will probably be mortified tomorrow." Please be single, please be single, please be single. It would put such a damper on her day dreams if he had a girl.

He laughed. "Aw, it wasn't all that bad. It was actually quite graceful."

"Now I know your lying. I'm not graceful when I'm sober, let alone buzzed."

* * *

Klaus had come to the Mystic Grill for a little distraction. His family had taken over his home, and while he did build the place with the intention of them all living there, he had forgotten how annoying living with others can be, especially his family.

It's not like he could rip their hearts out if they annoyed him.

So he figured a trip out to the Mystic Grill was in order. A little bit of alcohol, a lot of warm blood, and he would be ready to return home.

He had just walked in and was surveying his meal options for the night when the young drunken blonde caught his eye. Dancing in her seat, sing slightly off key to the music, and a brightly colored drink in her hand. Perfect.

Unfortunately she wasn't nearly as drunk as he thought she would be. She seemed rather coherent. She was able to focus on him properly with no problem, her words didn't slur at all. The only sign she had been drinking was the smell of alcohol on her breath and the glassy state of her eyes.

Oh, well he can just compel her to come with him. He put on his most charming smile. "I'm Niklaus Mikaelson. You may call me Klaus."

"I am Arabelle. You may call me Belle." She mimicked him, thankfully not mimicking his accent.

"What no last name?" He asked, feeling more than a little bit amused.

She absentmindedly sipped on her drink. "Of course I have a last name. It would be weird if I didn't. You just haven't earned the right to it."

That had to be the one thing in the world that would stop him from compelling her and making a meal out of her, a challenge. Klaus would never back down from a challenge, especially when it involved his prey.

He smiled. "Alright my mysterious Arabelle, your challenge is accepted."

She looked at him with amusement. "Um… Okay, it wasn't really a challenge, but sure. I'm game. How should we do this?" She leaned back in her seat as she looked at the ceiling. "Okay, you have until I leave Mystic Falls to earn the right to know my last name. Don't worry, I'm not a cheat. If you earn it I'll tell you. But the same goes the other way around. You can't cheat and figure it out on your own. Loser buys drinks for the loser for an entire night. Sound good?"

Klaus smiled. "Sounds perfect, love."

"Well my stay just got a whole lot more interesting."

He had spent the next hour chatting with the girl. She was in town to help her family through a tragedy, no shortage of those in Mystic Falls, and she was a college student at Whitmore. It felt like such a short time before her phone rang and she had to go, or be stranded at the Mystic Grill for the night, since her ride home was going to bed soon.

It was then that Klaus had noticed how fast the time had gone. He had rather enjoyed Arabelle's company. She was a silly girl, although that might be the alcohol. She was also a bit of a flirt, he noticed. Not that he was complaining, she was a quite the beauty. Reminded him a bit of Caroline, but more mature, more confident, and more laidback.

She didn't have that teenage drama that Caroline did. She didn't seem to worry about much, more of a go with the flow type of girl. That was when he realized he was actually having fun with her.

Her ride came and she left, leaving behind the smell of rain in the stink of the Mystic Grill. She left him with a smile, a wave, and her phone number. He smiled when he saw the winking smiley face following the number.

Maybe he won't drain her after all.

* * *

**End Chapter 3: Happy Drunk**

Okay, I don't know if Klaus is a little OOC during this, I don't know if he's becoming fond of Arabelle a little too fast. I hope not. Also I made a slight change. I changed Arabelle's nickname from Bell to Belle. I know it's a very small change, and they both sound exactly the same, but it looks better to me. I will be changing it in previous chapters too.

And wow, this has actually turned out to be one of the longest chapters I've ever written. I usually write anywhere from 1,000 words to 1,500, but this chapter is over 2,000. So yay for me.

So anyway, I want to thank everyone that favorited and followed my story and/or me for their support. I would like to give a big shout out for those of you that reviewed. Reviews really make my day. They tell me you liked my story enough to type a few words of encouragement, even if it's just saying you like it. So thank you.

So until next time my readers.


	4. The Price of Entertainment

**Perfectly Imperfect**

**Chapter 4: The Price of Entertainment**

"Are you going to be okay over there?" Elaine, a longtime friend and teacher to Belle, asked in a concerned voice. "I can have someone down there by this afternoon."

"Ellie you worry too much. I'll be fine. No one's tried to take a bite out of me yet, well, Damon Salvatore might but it won't be that kind of bite." Belle groused with an unhappy face as she switched the side of her face her phone was on.

"I know." Belle could imagine Elaine rolling her eyes. "It's bad enough that they're a leech, they have to be a letch too."

Belle laughed. "You've been saving that one, haven't you?"

"Oh yeah." Elaine agreed. "Do you want me to come down there to kick his ass? 'Cause I would be more than happy to."

"No you'll blow my cover. I'm the ignorant human that can't be compelled." Belle smiled. "A human that is completely bored when her cousin is at school."

Elaine snorted. "What do you expect me to do about it? It's bad enough I'm paying you when you aren't doing shit."

Belle twiddled with her hair. "Riiiight… Thanks for that by the way."

"You do know you owe me a huge favor, right?"

Belle groaned. "Can't you be nice to me just this once? It was a family emergency, an even bigger emergency because of the vampire thing." There was silence on the other end of the line. "Fine be that way."

"I will. Now if that is everything I have customers, because some of us are covering for our lazy ass friend." Elaine said pointedly.

Belle rolled her eyes, wanting to call her a bitch but fearing the consequences. Elaine had a thing about respect. "Okay, thanks again, see ya."

The dial tone answered back. Elaine also had a thing about goodbyes, she didn't do them… at all.

Belle leaned back in the kitchen chair staring at the ceiling in boredom. Now what?

She wished she got that hot British guy's number instead of just giving her number. He would have been fun to pass time with, that is if he was available and not working. Like she should be…

Maybe she should get a job waitressing, just to pass the time while Caroline's in school and Aunt Liz is at work. She's been a waitress before, not the most glamorous job but it was okay. Mostly because of the tips… She flirted with the customers a lot.

Her phone vibrated and she answered it without looking, not caring if it was a telemarketer or not. She was bored. Aunt Liz had nothing fun to do in the house and day time TV sucked balls. "Hello?"

"Hello love, are you free?" Said the answer to her prayers. Score! Hot British guy, speak of the devil and he will come.

"Mmm… I'm kind of in the middle of something... That is unless you make it worth my while, then I'm completely free." Belle said, disinterestedly. Her mom taught her to make every guy work for it. Wonderful woman that drove men absolutely bat shit crazy until she settled down with her luck as fuck father. She was quoting almost verbatim from various people she met growing up.

"Love, if there is any man who can make it worth your while it is me." His smooth tone voice made chills shoot down her spine. Dirty images surrounding that voice filled her mind.

"You sound awfully cocky." She teased with a slight smile.

"Cocky means I can't deliver, and I most definitely can." He answered back.

"I'll be at the Mystic Grill in an hour." She smiled and_ purred _her next sentence. "Don't disappoint me Sweetie." She hung up with a large grin on her face. Oh yeah she was a tease.

Now only an hour to get ready, what to wear. Man she should have gotten whether to dress casually or not from him instead of hanging up. It would be nice to know not to wear heels if they were going on a hike. But it was the most perfect spot to hang up abruptly.

Belle hummed absentmindedly as she drifted into her room, thinking of the clothes she brought with her.

Her phone vibrated again, this time a text.

_Dress in your best clothes_

Her eyebrow rose. Okay formal it was. She smiled a bit, time to bring out the little black dress.

How fun.

* * *

Klaus set his phone down, a smile playing on his lip. His little vixen was too surprising for words. 'Don't disappoint me Sweetie.' She was good and the way she purred into the phone. Well, any thoughts of prey were traded for thoughts of, let's call it romance.

She really was entertaining. He'd have to keep her around for a while and if she kept this up he might even consider turning her. It is so hard to find good entertainment now and days.

Well now his plans for a casual lunch were out the window and he only had an hour before he picked her up. Planning an extravagant afternoon wasn't the problem, but setting everything up in an hour was. Even for him, so much compelling to do.

…Well, it's a good thing he had a small army of sired hybrids to do his bidding. As soon as his mother was freed from her coffin and Stephan lost his leverage, he had his hybrids come back into town. Although not to the house, his family would probably kill all of them, but they were in town. Just in case he needed them for something, like compelling the people at the Golden Lion, hands down the best and most expensive restaurant in town, to give them the best service available.

Klaus picked up his phone to call one of his hybrids. They could have everything set up by the time he picked up Arabelle.

* * *

"Hello Arabelle." The way he said her name with that sexy accent of his sent chills down her spine, not that she would let him know that. "You look ravishing." She sure hoped so, she spent a lot of money on this dress so she could look 'ravishing'.

It was a sleeveless empire style dress that was cut short and only reached mid-thigh, with a rhinestone belt just under her bust. It flowed perfectly when she walked. It really was a nice, simple, _expensive_ dress. Well worth the money spent, especially since it more than made up for its cost in free drinks. Guys could really be desperate…

She had put her long dirty blonde hair up into a bun, letting some of her hair frame her face. She had fixed her makeup from casual to going out. Add a nice necklace, a clutch, and some sandal heels and you completed her look.

It took a lot of practice to get all this done in under an hour and from the look of his appreciative stare she really outdone herself. With practice comes perfection.

She gave him a glance over, God he looked good. He was in a nice expensive suit, the type of suit you didn't have just lying around, this one was tailored to fit him perfectly. He looked good enough to eat. Mmmm… Don't mind if I do. "Thank you. You don't look too shabby yourself." She gave him another once over, making sure to take her time. When she reached his eyes again she smiled. "So where we going?"

He was smiling, looking highly entertained. "That, love, is a surprise." He opened the door to a really nice car. "Ready to go Arabelle?"

Dang, he is on his game. Most guys she knew would be a mess by now. Between being challenged to make the evening 'worth my time' in under an hour to the lingering once over she gave him, they would be an absolute chaotic mess. Man he is smooth, obviously not his first rodeo. "Why thank you." She entered the car and sat down, gracefully, like a fucking lady. The car door closed.

This evening was going to be fun~. She tried not to grin like the Cheshire cat and only keep it to a dainty smile.

* * *

Okay… So the guy is loaded.

She really didn't see that coming, although the nice suit and car were fair warning signs. But in a town like Mystic Falls, there were very few filthy rich people, and they did not slump it in a bar like the Mystic Grill picking up strange chicks they never met before.

She glanced over at him quickly before darting her eyes back up onto the stage where they were getting a private performance by Mystic Fall's best performers. While being served on hand and foot by some very muscular smartly dress guys. Her wine glass was never empty, the wine was never cheap, and the tray of little tasty bite sized snacks was never bare.

Okay this was a bit much. Sure she liked being spoiled as much as any other girl, but she didn't like getting the special treatment if she didn't earn it. She wasn't that much of a bitch. If this kept up she would feel obligated to put out. 'Cause, damn it, if a guy goes to this much trouble he deserves a reward. She didn't care if he went to these lengths because of his very obvious competitive nature. Guy still deserved something for all the money he put out to do this and in such short notice; because she was positive this wasn't part of the original plan.

The performance ended and they both clapped, the sound strange when it was just the two of them in that big theater. "So, love, what did you think?" He asked, sounding way too smug. Okay he had a reason to be proud, but he didn't have to be smug about it.

She wanted to knock him down a peg, cause if there was one thing that annoyed the hell out of her it was arrogant men. But she was the type of girl who gave credit where credit was due, learned that one from her dad. "I am honestly impressed. I can't believe you pulled this together in an hour."

"Oh I'm not finished yet. We have yet to go to lunch." He offered his arm to her, like a gentleman in one of those old black and white movies Ellie was so fond of. She slid her arm around his and let him guide her to the exit.

"You have more planned?" She asked a bit shocked, how much could a guy pull together in an hour. "Really Klaus, if it's as extravagant as this then I'm going to feel like I have to put out just to make it up to you." Because her dad raised her better than that, to be better than that… but he also didn't raise a tramp. "And I can't do that… But I also can't let you do this without repaying you for this in some way."

He looked at her for a moment, an expression on his face that she couldn't quite read. His lips curved up into a smile. "You have got to be the first woman to ever tell me something even remotely similar to that, and trust me love, that is a very impressive thing."

"Uh… Thanks?" That was a compliment right?

He stopped them in front of the car. "You never cease to surprise me." They looked into each other's eyes. "I will forget about lunch and drop you back off at the Mystic Grill, on one condition… You meet me tomorrow and this time you plan our activities."

She smiled, that was one thing she could do. "Okay you got yourself a deal."

They shook on it.

* * *

End Chapter 4: The Price of Entertainment

This chapter was so hard to write. I hope it came out okay. I kept on stopping and coming back to it. I hope it doesn't seem too choppy. The next chapter is probably going to be hard to. I'm no good on dates, and it seems I'm not good at them in the world of fanfiction too. Eh, oh well. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed and if you want to see the pics of Belle's dress and her hair style the link is right here.

Hair style: www. glamour beauty / blogs / girls-in-the-beauty-department / 0210-dianna-agron-bun-hairstyle-side _ bd . jpg

Dress: www. dressesinbuy images / view / 201304 / 2013-new-arrival-empire-strapless-ankle-lnegth-bri desmaid-dress-with-pocket-little-black-dresses- dib012900113660955971 . jpg

Take the spaces out of the links. And yes I know the dress is longer than I described, but I'm the authoress and I'll do what I want.

So anyway these past couple of chapters take place right after the episode where Caroline's father dies. The next episode, the ball one, isn't going to come for a couple more chapters. I always thought it strange that Caroline got over her dad's death and went to a ball almost right after he died. So I'm adding some time passing.

Anyway, thank you to all of those who reviewed. You are awesome people for showing your support, even if it's asking for an update, lol. I got a couple long ones that really made my day. So thank you all. So until next time my readers.


End file.
